A Friendly Conference of Their Own
by Mistoffelees l'Immortelle
Summary: These are the results of a competition between my cousin and myself, writing yaoi fanfics of each other involved with other countries. Rated M for our first official lemons.
1. Chapter 1

9

Caleb Conquers Canada: A CalNada Fanfic

At the G8 Summit, Caleb was having a hard time concentrating. Canada was almost directly in his line of sight, a little to the left, and he couldn't help but stare at the blond nation near the end of the table. All of a sudden, his focus was entirely off of what the topic was as Canada himself spoke. _That voice, _Caleb thought, _so alluring. _

As Canada sat down, Caleb noticed something. Canada looked like he was staring right at him! Wait….was he? Maybe he wasn't staring at Caleb but rather at the young man to Caleb's direct left, Xander. It was hard to tell very hard to tell; Mattie had been hanging around with Xander for the past few weeks. There was no telling who he liked. But he noticed that Xander was staring at someone else. Xander was staring at America, who was at the head of the table. But Alfred appeared to be staring at Arthur, who appeared to be staring at Francis, who had appeared to be staring at Mattie, and thus the complex cycle of stares continued.

"He's totally staring at me," Caleb decided. After coming to that conclusion, Caleb continued to stare at the nation at the other side of the table. As the summit droned on and on, Caleb started to imagine what Matthew would look like with his shirt unbuttoned, no, make that fully off, with his hands behind his back, and with his lips pressed against his; his breathing got even faster just thinking about it.

"Alright, I think that about wraps this meeting up," Arthur stated as Caleb snapped out his fantasy just in time. Caleb realized Xander was looking at him with the face that can only be described as an "Ally Sheedy Happy Face."

"I know who you like!" Xander sang in a mocking tone.

"Oh, please," Caleb replied as he got up. "It's not like you don't like anyone here."

"It'd be great if we don't talk about this," he looked over in America and Spain's general direction, "in the company of those people."

"Oooooh, I get it now," Caleb said half-malevolently. "Hey, everybody!" he yelled. "Xander, here…"

"Don't….you," Xander said brokenly as he rushed toward Caleb to cover his mouth.

"It's okay, he just had a crap ton of soda." Xander assured them.

"Alright," Caleb said, "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." Xander said. "You couldn't make me angry."

"Alright," Caleb replied.

"Hey, you know," Xander said, "it's not a bad thing to have dreams. I mean, I've always wanted to have sex to "Any Colour You Like" by Pink Floyd." An awkward silence came between them. "So…I'll meet you in the cafeteria.""

"Alright. See you there." Caleb said. As Xander exited, Caleb turned around to see Canada behind him.

"Oh," he said surprisedly, "hey, Mattie."

"Oh….hey….Caleb….," Canada said. "_He remembered my name!" _he excitedly stated under his breath.

"What was that?" Caleb asked.

Canada was surprised he heard any of it. "Oh….uh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh. What'd you want to ask me?"

"Uh," he said, with an air of hesitation, "would…..you…like…to eat lunch with me today?"

There was silence for a bit.

"Sure." Caleb said. "I'd love to."

"Oh," Canada said, surprised that he had successfully asked his crush out, "Okay. Um….uh, see you there!"

"Yeah," Caleb replied. "See you there!" Caleb left the conference room with a smile on his face.

II

As Caleb was walking to the cafeteria, he was met by a very excited Xander.

"HEY, GUESS WHAT!" he said.

"Uh….what?"

"I'm watching one of the worst films ever made!"

"And you're excited…"

"It's Santa Claus Conquers the Martians!"

"Yeah?"  
>"It's gonna be great!"<p>

"What's the reason to be excited?"

"What's not the reason?"

"Spain and America are watching it with you, aren't they?"

Xander's smile quickly turned into a very serious stare. as if he was being watched. "Uh…..it's gonna be a good movie!" He ran as Caleb just laughed.

Caleb entered the cafeteria and found Mattie sitting alone at a table by the window.

"So," he started, "what are we having for lunch?"

"Oh….I don't know," Mattie said, "what do you feel like?"

"Hmmm," Caleb said as he looked at the menu board. "Tell you what. I'll go up and get us some turkey sandwiches, my treat."

"Alright. That seems fine." Caleb got them their sandwiches and when they had finished eating, he said.

"Hey, um….Xander's having a movie night at his place. It's Santa Claus Conquers the Martians. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Oh…" Canada said, not knowing what to say. Sure, he liked Caleb, but it seemed kind of awkward to watch a movie with him and Xander. "Sure," he ultimately decided. I'll go."

III

When Mattie and Caleb got there, Xander had already popped popcorn and put the movie in.

"Ah," Xander said with a hand on his hip, "didn't know you'd take me up on the offer." His eyes then turned to Canada. "And I see you brought a friend."

"Nice place," Caleb said. "I forget, did America or Spain build this for you?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Heeeeeey," Mattie said, trying to break it up. "Why don't we sit down and watch the movie?"

"Oooh," Xander said hesitantly with a nervous hiss and the end, "I have some more guests waiting to show up."

"Oh, and who could they possibly be?" Caleb sarcastically asked.

"Oh, you know…..guests," Xander said as he quickly neatened his Macklemore haircut. Just then, the door opened.

"Dude, Spain and I got your message and we were all in," America said. He paused a moment. "Uh, dude? Are you okay? You're nose is bleeding." He was right.

"Oh, God," Xander said, "uh….nothing. I bumped my nose when I walked out here."

"Yeah." Caleb said. "Bumped it."

"So," Xander said, "Let's watch the movie!"

IV

_"No one on Earth will ever know that Santa Claus was kidnapped by Martians!" _the movie said. Caleb didn't pay much attention because Mattie was holding onto his right arm like it was Kumajirou. Caleb then started to fantasise that he and Mattie were in a bed together in the middle of a paradise composed of skeletal-white flowers, Eastern perfumes and golden sunlight. All these fantasies seemed to accelerate when Mattie started to rub his leg. Caleb's breathing became a bit more rapid, and be more shallow when he did his best to hide it. He decided to turn his attention off of the young nation giving him affection and decided to pay attention to his surroundings.

_"Xander's totally staring at America right now." _he thought. _"But then again, his arm is around Spain. _

_ Just focus on that. His arm's around Spain. His arm…" _he stopped mid thought as Mattie put his arm around him and began to stroke his obsidian hair.

"I hate this movie," Mattie whispered in his ear.

"I do, too," Caleb said, "but I'll watch it for Xander's sake."

"What do you say we ditch this movie?"

"And do what?"

"You know."

V

As Caleb and Mattie walked quietly toward the guest room of Xander's house, Mattie began to nip at Caleb's earlobe. As they got closer to the room, Mattie moved on to the entire right side of his face, and then once they entered, his lips. As Caleb quietly shut the door, he started to kiss Mattie back, eventually turning their once innocent kiss into a dirty make out session. As their tongues massaged the inner walls of each other's mouths, both Mattie and Caleb began to moan each other's names in ecstasy. Once they got to the bed, Caleb relieved Mattie of his grey sweat jacket, and undid his button-up shirt. Caleb stroked his hand across Mattie's rock hard abs. _"They feel so much better than I had imagined!" _he thought.

After a while, Mattie undid Caleb's shirt and began to kiss the soft junction between his neck and his chest, which made Caleb moan his lover's name even more.

"Ah…..hah," he groaned as Mattie continued to kiss his soft spot even more.

"Yes…..keep going…." Mattie continued to plant a line of kisses down Caleb's chest, and eventually he got to his pants.

Mattie undid the button, unzipped the zipper, and as soon as he did that, he hooked his finger around the elastic trim of Caleb's boxers and pulled them down from his waist. Mattie couldn't help but stare at his lover's erection. It was so big! Mattie teased his head with his tongue before taking Caleb into his mouth. Mattie bobbed his head up and down slowly on his lover's penis, as Caleb slowly ran his fingers through Mattie's hair.

"Ungh…..ah…." he groaned, "oh, that feels so good!….keep going!" Mattie sped up as Caleb moved forward, sliding his dick a little bit farther into Mattie's mouth.

"Ah….Mattie…..I'm gonna….!" Caleb half-yelled as he came into Mattie's mouth. Mattie swallowed the semen that was in his mouth and then kissed Caleb. As their tongues struggled for dominance, Mattie undid his jeans and took off his maple leaf underwear. The kissing escalated once Caleb started to jerk his lover off, causing Mattie to groan Caleb's name so sensually that it was like he wasn't trying.

"Oh…..ah….Caleb…don't stop!…Ah…..Ahn….Ahn" his breathing got more rapid as he drew closer.

"Ah…..Caleb! I'm coming! Ah…Ah…AHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he came. The two shared a fervent kiss before Mattie got down on his hands and knees

"Please," he said. "Enter….enter me."

Caleb got up and aligned his penis with his lover's entrance. He thrust his dick inward as Mattie let out a soft whimper. Caleb took a minute to let his lover adjust to the feeling.

After Mattie adjusted, Caleb began thrusting into Mattie's entrance. Mattie replied with a series of sensual grunts and sighs and the act of pushing his ass into Caleb's dick.

"Ah…Caleb….ah, f*ck…..ngh…..hah…." Mattie groaned as Caleb sped up his thrusting (Caleb said pretty much the same thing.). After a while of thrusting, Caleb took Mattie and sat him up on his lap, thrusting upward into him.

"What do I do when I come?" he asked.

"Inside," Mattie replied. "Come inside." Mattie began to feel a fire moving down from his stomach.

"Ugh….Caleb, I…..I'm gonna…."

"Alright, Mattie," Caleb said. "Together now." With one final thrust, both Mattie and Caleb came synchronously, and collapsed on top of each other.

"I love you, Caleb," Mattie said as sleep claimed his body. Caleb replied only with:

"I love you too." Caleb was about to fall asleep, but he then heard someone yell,

"Dudes, you guys are missing a funny movie!" Caleb thought he was, but then, what song should he hear but "Any Colour You Like," by Pink Floyd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Yaoi Fic:

Japan x Xander:

Hands grasped behind Xander, long pale hands like the eastern-rising moon of a Japanese ink drawing. Shallow amorous breaths ran warmly down his neck, airy caresses that were scented with mint and tea, that caused his neck-hairs to stand on end momentarily.

'Kiku,' Xander whispered, his short body beginning to tremble as the hands and delicate arms ran round him, forming a complete circle round his soft midst, the silk rubbing effortlessly against his waistcoat. 'Kiku….'

'Yes? What do you want, my love?'

'I wasn't expecting you home from the world conference so early.'

'We shall discuss that over tea. First, however, we must engage in a private conference of our own.' The thin Japanese bishounen led his objectionless lover down a tapestried corridor towards their bedroom.

Within the bedroom hung light rice-paper curtains which filtered the light to such a degree that there was no discernible difference between morning and evening unless one parted the shades. The bed, which was also curtained, took up a good space of the room, and was adorned with the finest of tasselled, Ottoman dressings and silk sheets; it was the least that the affluent Kiku Honda could do for his paramour.

Kiku and Xander sat down on the side of the bed, staring at each other's trousers awkwardly for a moment before pushing their lips together with lightning swiftness. Soon tongue melted to tongue, lip fused with heavy lip, and the two were lying on the bed half-naked, struggling for dominance. Xander wrestled half-heartedly with his uke, and tore off Kiku's shirt and unzipped his trousers. Kiku then began to tremble as Xander traced a line of kisses down his porcelain chest, past the well-formed abdomen, and stopped at the grey trousers. Xander pulled those down and beheld Kiku's penis: milk-white like the rest of his body, and fully erect, waiting to be serviced. 'What have we here?' Xander inquired rhetorically, gingerly stroking Kiku. '_Un cadeau, peut-être?'_

Kiku half-sighed, half-grunted as Xander ministered to him, the strokes on Kiku's member accelerating and decelerating alternately. The palms were so soft, Kiku thought, and was that some manner of lotion on his paramour's hands, the faint scent of which seemed to rise like the sole stick of incest in an empty zendo.

'You-you learned that from Mr France, didn't you, Xander-san,' Kiku whispered.

'I learned this too.' Xander took Kiku into his mouth, his tongue eager to commence. Kiku shuddered at the sudden heat that surrounded his penis, and looked down at Xander, who was doing his best to blow his lover. The oral sex continued in near-silence for a solid ten minutes, with Xander varying the force and pace of his stimulation so as not to accustom Kiku to any particular level of pleasure. Kiku's mouth hung open crooked, but no distinguishable words came forth; only sighs and moans were heard from the Japanese man.

Xander could feel the hands on his hair tightening their grasp-the bishounen was close to release-and smiled to himself as he released his hold on his lover's cock: he had done a good job of getting the bishounen worked up. Now came the more laborious-and more enjoyable-part of making love: the act of darkness itself, as Shakespeare might have phrased it. Xander removed his shoes and trousers and elevated Kiku's legs, ready to plunge deep within his lover.

Kiku, whose eyes had shut when his penis was released, now opened his eyes to find Xander about to plunge into him sans lubrication. 'Wait-what about preparation?' he queried nervously.

_'Mon amour,_ I think we'll do just fine,' Xander responded as he pressed softly but with determination into Kiku, allowing his lover to adjust to the slight pain that accompanied bareback anal sex. Kiku winced with each bit of Xander's cock entering him, but soon had the full member inside him with little difficulty. Xander pulled out as slowly as he had pressed in, and set up a moderate pace moving in and out of Kiku.

The frail bishounen's eyes twinkled with tears of pain and satisfaction at being filled so completely by his paramour. 'Ah….ah….Xander….' he breathed, his cock slapping against his middle with each thrust.

'You enjoy this, don't you, Kiku,' Xander said, trying to turn Kiku on even more with dirty talk. 'You like my cock in your asshole, don't you, love,' he whispered, leaning forward to sound the words within the soft-conchèd confines of his lover's ear. Kiku tried to respond, but Xander thrust forward with particular impulse and nuzzled the porcelain cheek, which glowed with a faint pink blush from the exertion and satisfaction which sex with Xander entailed. Xander halted, and rested for a few moments, still fully enclosed within his uke; he bit softly, marking a faint hickey on Kiku's jawbone, and traveled downward to the silken neck, bestowing upon it a line of kisses and licks, which seemed little more than simple presses to the skin, as they only lasted a second or two.

After a few more moments, he began thrusting again, with renewed vigor. Kiku's eyes once again opened, having shut when Xander paused to nibble, and the bishounen groaned loudly as his inamorato accelerated the rate of thrusts. Xander sensed that his was going to release, and would have released inside Kiku had not a thought of more deviant nature crossed his mind. A few more seconds, and he pulled out of Kiku, and covered the Japanese man in a powerful embrace. Their cocks met, and Xander began to grind his on Kiku's in frottage that caused shivers to run up both their spines. _'Watashi no kami ā! Un! Hayai!'_ exclaimed Kiku in ecstasy; he came first, and Xander followed seconds after. They continued to grind against each other in the aftershocks of their shared orgasm.

Silence ensued; even their breathing was soundless; soundless, yet profoundly soundless. They slept thus for what seemed five minutes, although it was two-and-a-half hours. The small, white alarum clock that had observed all this from its perch on the side-table adjacent to the bed suddenly sounded its punctilious alarm.

Xander awoke to find his clock annoying, his penis flaccid, and his waist stained with Kiku's semen. He got up, reset the clock (which read 4.30), and, noting the lateness of the hour, decided to shower and brew tea for his lover.


End file.
